In the Pale Moonlight
In the Pale Moonlight je 19. epizodou šesté řady seriálu Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Děj epizody Kapitán Benjamin Sisko sedí ve své kajutě a začíná záznam do svého osobního deníku. Potřebuje si popovídat o tom, čeho se dopustil během posledních 2 týdnů, ale nemůže se s tím nikomu svěřit. Dokonce ani Jadzii Dax... Před nějakým časem... Benjamin Sisko každý pátek ráno zvěřejňoval týdenní seznam obětí války s Dominionem a jelikož zde pokaždé někdo z posádky našel nějakého svého známého, začal pátky nenávidět. Tentokrát byla mezi pohřešovanými Leslie Wongová, blízká přítelkyne Dax a kapitánka lodi [[USS Cairo|USS Cairo]], která zmizela při hlídkování poblíž Romulanské neutrální zóny, kde ji zřejmě zničili Jem'Hadaři proniknivší sem z romulanského prostoru, což jim dovolovala dohoda o neútočení mezi Dominionem a Romulanským impériem. Když se doktor Bashir zmíní, že by se s tím mělo něco udělat a přetáhnout Romulany na stranu Spojené federace planet a Klingonské říše, rozhodne se Sisko jednat na vlastní pěst a zaplést Romulany do války. Do svého plánu zasvětí Jadzii, se kterou probírá možnosti, jak jej uskutečnit. Problém je ten, že přestože jsou Romulané vůči Dominionu stejně podezíraví jako vůči všem ostatním, doposud všechny dohody se svými spojenci dodržel. K jejich přesvědčení tak bude třeba sehnat důkaz o tom, že až Zakladatelé porazí Federaci, je na řadě Romulanské impérium. Pokud však vůbec takový důkaz o připravované invazi na Romulus existuje, bude nejspíše ukryt na Cardassii I. Sisko se proto rozhodně požádat o pomoc Elima Garaka, který má pro tento druh "práce" předpoklady ze svého původního zaměstnání agenta Obsidiánského řádu. Jelikož by šlo o velmi nebezpečnou misi, není Garak kapitánovým plánem zrovna nadšen. Sisko však stále naléhá, až Garak podlehne a slíbí mu, že využije všechny své zbývající kontakty z Řádu, aby získal požadované přísně tajné informace. Předem ale kapitána varuje, že půjde o velice špinavou a krvavou práci. Sisko i tak trvá na tom, že jde o správnou věc a že obětuje cokoliv. Tři dny po tomto rozhovoru major Kira Nerys uprostřed noci probudí Siska spícího v jeho kajutě a informuje jej, že z velení Hvězdné flotily právě přišla zpráva o útoku Dominionu na Betazed. Jelikož se tím otevřela cesta k obsazení Vulkánu, Andorie a dalších soustav, stává se tak potřeba nového spojence ještě akutnější. Bohužel všichni Garakovi bývalí spolupracovníci byli zavražděni ještě téhož dne, kdy je kontaktoval. Proto má připravený jiný plán, ale jak správně tuší, Siskovi se moc nezamlouvá. Jde o to, že když nemohou důkaz o připravovaném napadení Romulu získat z Cardassie, musí si ho sami vyrobit a přesvědčit o jeho autentičnosti senátora Vreenaka, poradce prokonzula Nerala a nejzapálenějšího zastánce Dominionu v Romulanském senátu. Podle Garaka má senátor Vreenak za 10 dnů navštívit planetu Soukara, aby se tam setkal s Weyounem. Při té příležitosti by se mohl nechat přesvědčit k tajné návštěvě Deep Space 9, pokud jej pozve sám Benjamin Sisko. Poté mu má být předveden záznam z tajné porady Dominionu, na níž se mluví o napadení romulanského prostoru. Senátorovo podezření, že jde o podvrh, má rozptýlit skutečnost, že záznam je nahraný na pravém cardassijském optolytickém datovém nosiči. Totéž však již neplatí pro záznam samotný. Ten má být vytvořen uměle Grathonem Tolarem, jenž v současnosti sedí v klingonském vězení a čeká na popravu. Sisko tedy kontaktuje kancléře Gowrona, požádá o jeho propuštění a nechá jej dopravit na stanici. Brzy se ukáže, že to nebyl nejlepší nápad. Tolar se totiž pokusil zabít Quarka, když v Quarkově baru vyvolal potyčku kvůli tanci s dabo dívkou M'Pellou. O Tolarově pobytu na stanici nesmí být žádný oficiální záznam a tak Sisko přesvědčí Quarka, aby nevznášel obvinění, i když ho to stojí 5 prutů do zlata raženého latinia a musí Quarkovi vrátit několik přepravních kontejnerů, které mu zabavil Odo. Mezitím se Garakovi podařilo najít osobu, která mu dodá pravý cardassijský datový nosič, za což dotyčný požaduje 200 litrů biomimetického gelu, pravděpodobně na nelegální genetické pokusy. Tato látka je však velmi přísně sledovaná a nedá se ve Federaci lehce sehnat, natož jen tak koupit, protože se dá použít k výrobě biogenních zbraní či organických výbušnin. Proto je Sisko nucen rozkázat doktorovi Bashirovi, aby připravil alespoň 85 litrů gelu. Přestože je to doktorovi proti mysli a informuje kapitána, že celou záležitost zaznamená do svého deníku a vznese také oficiální námitku, nakonec rozkaz splní. Tolar zatím dokončil holoprogram, v němž se Damar a Weyoun hádají, zda je vhodné zahájit druhou fázi války - invazi na Romulus. Damarovi připadá, že je příliš brzo, protože Dominion stále vede těžké boje s Federací i s Klingony, Weyoun je ale přesvědčen, že Romulus může padnout do tří týdnů, jelikož velká část romulanské flotily je rozmístěna podél Neutrální zóny a útok z Cardassie by byl neočekávaný. Když Damar poznamená, že stejný časový odhad slyšel i v případě porážky Federace, vrátí mu to Weyoun s tím, že za všechny problémy může předcházející vůdce Cardassijské unie - gul Dukat. Sisko po shlédnutí připustí, že simulace je vyhovující. Později se Sisko s Garakem připravují na přílet senátora Vreenaka. Kapitán mu má předat záznam na datovém nosiči, přesvědčit ho, že je pravý, a zdržet jej, zatímco Garak pronikne na senátorovu loď, prohledá její databázi a pokusí se tam najít nějaké důležité informace, které by mohly pomoci v boji proti Dominonu. Chvíli po jejich rozhovoru přistává v hangáru Vreenakova loď. thumb|left|Sisko a Vreenak. Ještě než Sisko předá Vreenakovi nosič se zfalšovaným záznamem, musí vydržet senátorovo arogantní chování a vyslechnout si od něj několik jízlivých poznámek. Po krátké rozpravě, kdy se Sisko snaží senátora přesvědčit, aby se Romulanské impérium zapojilo do bojů na straně Federace, protože Dominion již nyní provádí přípravy na úder proti Romulanům, požaduje Vreenak důkaz. Sisko mu tedy předvede záznam. Když Vreenak na vlastní oči vidí Weyouna, kterak vysvětluje plán útoku, jenž má být Jem'Hadary veden přes sektor Glintara, a následnou invazi na Romulus, požádá kapitána o záznam, aby ho mohli Romulani prozkoumat sami. Naneštěstí přijdou na to, že se jedná o padělek, což senátora Vreenaka doslova rozběsní. Nejprve řekne Siskovi, že jeho spiknutí odhalí celému kvadrantu Alfa, a poté ze stanice odletí domů. O dva dny později Worf informuje kapitána Siska, že podle rozvědky Hvězdné flotily byl raketoplán senátora Vreenaka zničen. Vše údajně nasvědčuje atentátu a romulanský Tal Shiar pokládá za jeho původce Dominion. Sisko však ví, že za sabotáží stojí Garak, a je zlostí bez sebe. Garak mu ale vysvětlí, že až Romulané ve vraku najdou nosič s falešným záznamem z porady Dominionu, ještě více to posílí jejich podezření, že za atentátem stojí Zakladatelé. Případné nedokonalosti, které by mohly prozradit, že jde o padělek, budou přičítány poškození nosiče při explozi lodi. Další den v 8 hodin staničního času Romulanské hvězdné impérium oficiálně vyhlásilo Dominionu válku, přičemž do té chvíle Romulané zničili 15 dominionských základen podél cardassijských hranic. Vedlejší role * Andrew J. Robinson jako Elim Garak * Jeffrey Combs jako Weyoun (hologram) * Casey Biggs jako Damar (hologram) * Howard Shangraw jako Grathon Tolar * Stephen McHattie jako senátor Vreenak Citáty "Můj otec mi říkával, že cesta do pekla bývá dlážděna dobrými úmysly. Tehdy jsem položil svůj první kámen." : - Benjamin Sisko Každý má svou cenu. : - Quark, 98. pravidlo zisku Lhal jsem, podváděl jsem, podplácel jsem, abych zakryl zločiny druhých, jsem spolupachatelem vraždy. Ale nejhorší na tom všem je, že si myslím, že s tím dokážu žít. A kdybych to celé měl podstoupit znovu... tak bych to udělal. : - Benjamin Sisko Pozadí * Pracovní název pro tuto epizodu byl Patriot (Vlastenec). * Toto je druhá ze dvou po sobě jdoucích epizod, kde se Weyoun objevuje jako hologram. * Název epizody může odkazovat na větu "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" - "Tančil jsi někdy za měsíčního svitu s ďáblem?", nejvíce známou pravděpodobně z filmu Batman z roku 1989. Kategorie:Epizody DS9 de:In fahlem Mondlicht en:In the Pale Moonlight (episode) es:In the Pale Moonlight fr:In the Pale Moonlight (épisode) ja:DS9:消された偽造作戦 nl:In the Pale Moonlight